Bridges typically have decks that extend laterally outwardly beyond structures that support the decks. To construct such overhanging portions of the deck, a bridge overhang bracket is provided, having bracket members for transferring load from the deck overhang portion to the supporting structures.
Bridge overhang brackets may have three primary members, namely, a top (generally horizontal) member, a side (generally vertical) member, and a diagonal member. The three members (also referred to as legs) are bolted together near their ends to form a rigid triangle. The horizontal member is fitted with a bolt holder at a point in between the ends of the horizontal member. To use the bracket, it is placed against a beam, column or other part of the structure of a bridge being built. A bolt is placed through the bolt holder and attached to a hanger on the beam or column to hold the bracket up. The horizontal member extends generally horizontally from a proximal end abutting the beam or column to a distal end. The vertical member extends downwards from an upper end, attached to the proximal end of the horizontal member to a lower end that abuts against a lower part of the beam or column. The diagonal member is attached to and spans between the distal end of the horizontal member and the lower end of the vertical member. After several such brackets are placed along a beam or series of columns, joists or parts of formwork are laid across the horizontal members to provide a shored surface, such as a form for pouring a cantilevered portion, or overhang, of a concrete bridge deck.